Air Hostess
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Brittany and Rachel are going on holiday, but Brittany seams to enjoy the plane ride more than any holiday she'd ever had. mostly Brittana some Faberry to though!


Brittany was standing in line waiting to board the plane, Rachel , as impatient as ever, was pushing at her back

"come on Brittany go!"

"in case you haven't noticed Rach there's a line!" Brittany said in her normally calm voice but Rachel wouldn't listen and continued pushing the girl, even though she couldn't budge Brittany the blonde was still getting annoyed, kind of like when there's a fly flying around you that you can't seam to get rid of you know? That kind of annoyed

"Rachel would you stop! There's three more people just chill out you WILL get a window seat I want the ally seat anyways!"

Rachel seamed to stop after that, maybe she sensed the annoyance in Brittany voice? Once they'd finally got to the front where there was two airhostesses standing checking boarding passes Brittany bug into her bag handing the boarding passes over before looking up and was met by two brown eyes starring at her, the brunette didn't even bother checking the boarding passes, she just handed them back to Brittany still staring the blonde square in the eyes, Brittany smiled shyly but before she knew it she was being pushed into the plane

"go Brittany!" Rachel huffed pushing her down the aisle

"get in!" Brittany growled pushing the smaller girl into the seat at the front before taking her own seat

"wow what rattled your cage!"

Rachel mouth snapped shut when Brittany shot her a glare, the blonde wasn't usually scared but when she glared at someone she could be!

Once everyone was on board Brittany eyed the airhostess as she closed over the huge plane door, Brittany eyes ran down the girls body was it even legal to wear a skirt that short with legs that long?

"hey looks like someone's checking you out!" Quinn mumbled into the latinas ear as she dug into her bag collecting all the things she needed for the safety demo she done countless times a week

"Quinn we've been in this job for almost 2 years you should be used to getting leered at by now!"

"no this is by the right kind of person! It's the girl who has the whole tall, blonde and baby-blues going on! The one that boarded with the hot anger elf?"

Santana eyes snapped up from her bag finding the blondes blue eyes almost right away, the blonde didn't look away she stared Santana straight in the eyes

"come on lezpez lets get this show on the road!" puck snarled over Santana shoulder, she never understood why or how puck got this job, he was rude, far to manly for the job and has coped of with countless girls in the plane bathroom!

"fuck you puckerman!" she snapped grabbing everything she needed and placed it on the ground just as the recording began,as she went through the safety demo her eyes fell on Brittany watching the girl as she openly checked her out, grinning the latina finished the demo and put the stuff away just as the pilot came over the intercom

'cabincrew seated for take off' Santana did as she was told taking her seat in between puck and Quinn

"hey san who's the blonde checking you out?"

"I don't know I never even looked at her boarding pass!" the Latina shrugged deciding it was better not to look at the blonde

"her friends quite hot!" Quinn mumbled meeting Rachel's eye and winking at her making the brunette blush and advert her eyes to look out the window, grinning Quinn turned to Santana "all the girls are smitten for me!" she said nudging the brunettes shoulder, Santana laughed pushing the girl

"yea shame you never have the balls to do anything about it!"

"fuck you Lopez!"

"like I've said countless times before, when ever you want green eyes!"

Quinn just scoffed punching Santana in the leg

"ooh now that's not very professional is it! These people are counting on us to save there life's if we have to and your punching my leg!" Santana grinned when the blonde turned away from her

Once the plane was finally airborne Quinn Santana puck and the rest of the crew unbuckled there seatbelts and headed towards where the carts with drinks and food were kept

"me and Quinn will get this one puck!"

"but-"

"me and Quinn will get this one puck!" she said again this time it was a growled and the boy just nodded, Quinn narrowed her eyes at the latina, she never used to help hand things out to people

"what are you doing!"

"nothing!" Santana grinned as they wheeled the cart to the first seats, where Brittany and Rachel where sat, Santana smiled leaning on the side of the blondes seat

"can I help you with anything?" Santana asked smirking down at Brittany

"umm no thanks... Santana" she said reading the brunettes name badge before letting her eyes run down the latinas body again, biting her lip lightly "not right now anyways!"

"ok but it you need ANYTHING you know where I am but I don't think its fair you know my name and I don't know yours!"

"should of read my boarding pass!" the blonde smirked at Santana but before the girl could reply Quinn piped up

"oi san so not the time for this!" she growled nudged her head to the few people that were watching her

"maybe I could use...something later, I'll let you know!" the blonde smiled at the latina who nodded and began heading back down the ally not stopping at anyone like she did Brittany and throwing things at people who did ask for something, Brittany turned watching Santana walk down the aisle, people in the seats around her were starring at her but she didn't care, this airhostess was hot and everyone on the plane could see that!

"I can not believe you did that!" Quinn snapped when the girls made it back down to the front of the plane, putting the cart back in its holder

"psh I don't know what your talking about"

"no? so you didn't hit on the leggy blonde in front of the whole cabin!"

"ooh that! I thought you were talking about me eating the last two packets of skittles! Yea I totally hit on her and would do it again!" the brunette grinned turning on her heels and walking through the drapes that stopped the passengers from seeing where all the food and stuff was kept

"you don't get it!" Quinn snapped strutting through the drapes after Santana "you could lose your job for this! and your the only thing that makes this job the slightest bit bearable!"

"n'aww Quinnie I never knew you felt like that!" Santana mock pouted pinching the blondes cheek

"knock it off I'm serous!"

"puck hasn't lost his job, just chill out Fabray its just harmless flirting!" she said with a grin just as Puck walked over

"the blonde wants to talk to you!" he said popping his gum "I'll cover you if you want to use the bathroom!"

Santana winked at the boy before walking over to the blonde who watched her walk towards her "what can I help you with!" she said crouching down so she was eye level with the blonde

"do you have skittles?" the blonde asked

"no" Santana said watching the grin form on the other girls face "but you already know that cause you were watching me while I ate the last packets!"

the blonde just grinned looking back at the book in front of her that told her what the plane sold "humm" she breathed trailing her finger across the page, Santana leant closed to look at the book her cheek almost touching the blondes

"how about these?" she asked pointing at the m'n'm's

"sure thing, what color would you like the blue yellow or brown packet?" the latina asked turning to look at the blonde

"surprise me!" Brittany breathed turning her head,her face inches from Santana's

"will do, give me a minute!" she said but made not attempt to move, she couldn't the way the blonde was staring at her none of her limbs seamed to work

"cool" Brittany mumbled not taking her eyes away from the brunettes, felling the exact same way that Santana was

Santana shook her head lightly once she finally got control back on her limbs and stood up heading towards the cart grabbing a blue packet of m'n'ms and headed back to the blonde

"there you go" she mumbled shaking her head when the blonde went to hand her money "its cool but don't tell Fabray she'll kick my ass" Santana nodded towards Quinn who was sat upfront playing rock paper scissors with puck

cross my heart!" the blonde said making a cross over what she must have thought was her heart even though she crossed over the right side of her chest, there was one word going through Santana mind right now _'cute'_

"that's the side your hearts at!" tapping her finger of the left side of the blondes chest

"ooh right thanks!" she said grinning at Santana just has the lights went off in the cabin just as they did every flight that flow at this time, most of the passengers reclined there chairs laying back to get a little sleep

"ill let you sleep then" Santana said smiling down at the blonde

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep with such an beautiful view but you know I'll try!" Santana blushed, yes for the first time in the girls life she blushed

"smooth talker huh?" the brunette said leaning over a little farther than needed giving Brittany a full view down the girls top, Brittany eyes darkened and she swallow loudly making Santana smirk

serves her right for trying to get the better of me, Santana thought as she stood up straight

when Brittany could speak again she said "no I'm not a smooth talker I just say it how it is!" she shrugged and Santana smiled at how innocent she was

"sure, good night!" she said before turning and heading back to her seat

after about an hour of tossing and turning Brittany gave up trying to sleep, for first class these chairs sucked! she sat up in her seat with a huff crossing her arms over her chest before kicking Rachel

"Rach I can't sleep!" she whined watching the smaller girls hand come up and tap her lightly on the cheek

"just shut up" she mumbled sleepily, Brittany rolled her eyes and hit Rachel's hand away as she looked around the cabin al the passengers were asleep except her, she groaned looking forward noticing Santana was staring at her a smile spread across her face

'hey' Brittany mouthed

'hey' Santana replyed with a wink making the blonde smile shyly looking away from the Latina 'what's wrong?' Santana mouthed when the blondes eyes were back on her, Brittany nudged her head signaling for Santana to come over and the brunette didn't need to be told twice, she stood up and walked over to Brittany crouching down in front of her "are you ok?" she asked staring up into the blondes eyes

"I am now yea, just couldn't sleep knowing there was a beautiful just a few steps away"

"cute" Santana said smiling at the blonde who shrugged in response "what will help you sleep?"

the blonde grinned leaning closer to Santana "something the wear me out you know? Exercise or something, but where would I do exercise on this tinny plane?"

Santana grinned getting were the blonde was going "well-" Santana sat up slightly her face inches from Brittany "- I think I could help you with that, everyone's asleep so they wont see us go in the bathroom!"

Brittany grinned letting Santana grab on to her hand and drag her towards the bathroom, there was quiet protests from Quinn but Santana didn't listened she just pulled the blonde into the rather big bathroom for a plane, as soon as she closed the door Brittany had her pinned against the door her hands on the brunettes hips, her lips kissing down her jaw line and her neck

"your the first person iv ever done this with you know?" Santana said honestly, Brittany pulled back looking Santana square in the eye, she believed what the girl was saying

"then lets making it worth it!" she grinned as Santana smashed her lips onto hers, grabbed her thighs lifting her up onto the sink counter, the blonde wrapped her legs around Santana waist pulling her closer

"I don't even know your name" Santana panted into the girls ear before nibbling on her earlobe

Brittany eyes closed, she was now breathing heavy "Brittany, my names Brittany!"

"cute!" Santana husked bringing her lips back down onto Brittany

"hi!" Quinn piped jumping down on the seat that Brittany was sat in

"where's Brittany?" Rachel crocked sleepily

"do you really want to know?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked around once noticing there was no Santana she shook her head

"I don't think I do!" Rachel opened on eye to look at Quinn "your friends lead my friend astray!"

"hey! This wasn't all Santana doing!"

"well Brittany never done something like this before!"

"you're cute!" Quinn said looking down at the smaller girl with a smile on her face

"and your a player!" Rachel mumbled turning her back to Quinn

"oi that's not true!"

"so you've never told another girl there cute?" Rachel said with her back still to Quinn

"of course I have I'm not going to lie but I haven't had a girlfriend or slept with someone in over a year so chew on that!"

"really?" the girl asked turning to look at Quinn surprise spread across her face

Quinn shrugged "yea so what?"

Rachel shook her head "nothing its just, well, your beautiful you'd think a girl like you would have girls queuing round the block to date you!"

Quinn smiled fidgeting with her hands suddenly feeling nervous, Rachel smiled to putting her head back down on her pillow, she could tell by the look in the blondes eyes that what she just said meant a lot to her "when do you fly back"

"week today!" Rachel replied frowning "why?"

"just to make sure I'm working on that day!" she said with a smile before hoping off the seat

once the girls finished Brittany, who was still sitting on the sink counter, let her head fall onto the other girls shoulder, Santana smiled moving even closer, if that was possible, to the blonde wrapping her arms around the girls waist, Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist

"I know this was probably only a one time thing for you but I want to see you again?" Brittany panted her breath still heavy, Santana smiled bigger sticking her head into the nap of the blondes neck

"when do you fly home?"

"a week today!"

"same flight?"

Brittany nodded

"well you'll see me on your flight home I'm working that day, then maybe if you're not busy I could take you out the night after, movie and dinner?"

"sounds great!" Brittany grinned kissing Santana neck once

Santana pulled back just enough to look the blonde in the eyes, moving a stand on blonde hair out of the her face Santana kissed Brittany forehead before resting her forehead against the taller girls "I hope you enjoy your holiday!" she said with a grin

"this will be the first time ill enjoy the flight more than the holiday!"

'cabincrew ten minutes until landing everyone please take there seats'

Santana sighed and Brittany pouted

"we better go" Santana mumbled but never moved

"its only a week, and you'll be working on that day for sure!"

"yea, for sure!" she said with a smile before tip toeing too kiss Brittany

"wow" Brittany breathed as Santana pulled away fixing her hair and uniform noticing a hickey that she couldn't do nothing about until later

"sorry!" Brittany mumbled sheepishly "you've probably got nail marks on your back to, I get carried away some times"

"don't worry about it, it was totally hot!" Santana grinned before pecking Brittany on the lips "you go out I'll follow after in about 5 minutes!"

Brittany nodded hopping off the counter and fixing herself "I'll see you in a week"

Santana nodded "a week" she sighed as Brittany left leaving her alone in the bathroom, she couldn't believe she'd done that and how amazing it actually felt but she thought that that never had anything to do with the fact it was in a plane bathroom and more down to the fact it was Brittany she had done it with, after five minutes Santana walked out of the bathroom and walked to her seat strapping herself in

"what the hell Lopez! Just harmless flirting!"

Santana grinned leaning her head back against the seat staring at Brittany who was already staring at her, Rachel's mouth was moving furiously but Brittany didn't seam to be listening she was to busy staring at Santana

'a week' Santana mouthed making smile a happy wide smile and nodded

"your not even listening to me!" Rachel snapped slapping Brittany in the stomach winding her slightly

"I was!" Brittany huffed rubbing her belly "your were rambling on about Finn and how you found that blonde airhostess hot!God when will you admit to yourself Finn's just a cover!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"I'm not stupid Rachel! and neither are you, you know your not into Finn and weren't into puck or . you're gay why wont you just admit it!"

"cause I'm scared!"

"of what? your dads wont mind!"

"I've went through all this before name calling abuse! and that wasn't even towards me yet it still hurt I can't do that all over again"

"you wont be happy with Finn Rach" Brittany mumbled unclipping her seat belt and standing up when the plane jumped to a haul "we both know that!" Brittany grabbed both hers and Rachel's hand luggage and walked towards the now open doors

"um ma'am could you stay behind a second I have something for you!" Santana said making the blonde stop and step aside for the other passengers to get off

"unbelievable!" Quinn mumbled crossing her arms over her chest leaning against the wall next to Rachel, shaking her head lightly

"I'm gay!" Rachel whispered more to herself than Quinn

"I'm Quinn" the blonde joking smiling down at the smaller girl

"I'm serous"

"I thought your name was gay?"

"why are you making a joke out of this I mean I don't even know you yet your the second person I've told! I'm gay"

"yea, so? It's no big deal! your gay so what its not like your a murderer or a peado!"

"your comparing me to murderers and peados?"

Quinn nodded slightly "in a good way though! I think!" Quinn frowned making Rachel smile "what I was trying to say it there's nothing wrong with being gay seriously don't listen to anything anyone says there just assholes! as long as your happy that's all that matters right?"

"are you always this cliché?" Rachel grinned

"we I need to be"

"its cute!"

"yea well" Quinn joking flicking some hair out of her face dramatically "what's your friend done to her!"

Rachel frowned following Quinn's eye line seeing seeing Santana leaning against the bathroom door fiddling nervously with a bracelet that looked like Brittany's "what do you mean?"

"Santana just seams so nervous! she never gets nervous like ever!"

"so what's up?" Brittany piped as her and Santana walked away form Quinn and Rachel

"I umm found this in the bathroom, its yours right?" Santana held up a pink bracelet, Brittany favorite one actually, it had ducks and ice cream round it

"keep it, make sure you don't forget about me over the next week!" Brittany smiled wrapping her hand around the back of Santana hand and closing it over the bracelet

"as if" Santana mumbled enviously starring down at her and Brittany hands "I like you, I don't know how I mean I've known you what a few hours but there's just something about you that-" Santana paused trying to find the right words, she wasn't very good at this "I don't know, I mean you just seam special!I noticed it as soon as I seen you, those eyes" Santana mumbled gazing up into the blondes blue eyes, she tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany ear "you better come back in one piece! This isn't exactly the safest part of the U.S to be!"

Brittany was smiling, chewing on her lip the full was through that speech "I have Rachel she might look like frodo but trust me she dangerous"

"you'd got to go before Mr. pilot man comes out and I get fired"

Brittany smiled pinning Santana against the door and kissing her deeply

"god, I hardly know you and I'm _really_ going to miss you" Santana breathed as Brittany pulled away walking to where Rachel was and taking her hand luggage out of the small girls arms

"she's gay!" Quinn said nudging her head towards Rachel

"what? she always told me her name was Rachel! ohh its all coming out now isn't it! I bet your not even a ninja!" Brittany joking gaining a slap on the arm from Rachel "I was joking Rachel, I'll see you around.."

"Quinn"

"I'll see you around Quinn, see you in a week San!" she said gazing back over her shoulder at the brunette

"a week Britt!" Brittany smiled leaving the plane with Rachel in tow, this could possible be the first holiday _ever_ that she enjoyed the flight more than the actual holiday, 7 days until she was back on that plane with Santana and 8 days until they had there date, 7 days wasn't so long right? she could do it easy!


End file.
